Problem: Given that $A = (\sqrt{2008}+\sqrt{2009}),$ $B = (-\sqrt{2008}-\sqrt{2009}),$ $C = (\sqrt{2008}-\sqrt{2009}),$ and $D = (\sqrt{2009}-\sqrt{2008}),$ find $ABCD.$
We can use difference of squares to see that  $$(\sqrt{2009}+\sqrt{2008})(\sqrt{2009}-\sqrt{2008})=2009-2008=1$$ Also,  $$(-\sqrt{2009}+\sqrt{2008})(-\sqrt{2009}-\sqrt{2008})=2009-2008=1$$ So the product is $\boxed{1}$.